1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control transmitter apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
[1] Multi-function Remote Control Transmitter Apparatus
Whereas remote control transmitters that come with electronic equipment such as TV (TeleVision) sets, VTRs (Video Tape Recorders) and DVD recorders are generally designed for exclusive with the accompanying equipment, some remote control transmitters are capable of dealing with multi-function applications. That is, a multi-function remote control transmitter apparatus may be programmed to control a plurality of types of electronic equipment. To implement its multi-function features, this type of remote control transmitter apparatus typically has a preset function and a learning function as described below.
[2-1] Preset Function
The preset function is a function that enables the multi-function remote control transmitter apparatus to act as an ordinary remote control transmitter for dedicated with each particular type of equipment. Illustratively, a multi-function remote control transmitter apparatus may be preset concurrently as a remote control transmitter for exclusive use with a company A's TV set, as a remote control transmitter for dedicated use with a company B's VTR, and so on.
When the preset function is used as described, the multi-function remote control transmitter apparatus typically works as follows: with TV control mode selected, pushing a “1” key on the apparatus selects channel 1 of the company A's TV set. At this point, the company B's VTR does not react to the key operation on the remote control transmitter apparatus. When VTR control mode is selected, pushing the “1” key on the apparatus selects channel 1 of the company B's VTR. This time, the company A's TV set does not respond to the key operation on the remote control transmitter apparatus.
In this manner, a single multi-function remote control transmitter apparatus having the preset function is capable of getting preset to control a plurality of types of equipment. There is no need to keep several exclusive-use remote control transmitters handy or to select the right one among them when a given piece of equipment is to be controlled.
[2-2] Learning Function
The learning function is a function that enables each of the operation keys on a user's multi-function remote control transmitter apparatus to be defined to represent the capability of a desired operation key function provided by a different remote control transmitter apparatus owned by the same user. Illustratively, where VTR control mode is in effect, the right and left arrow keys ((→) and (←)) may be assigned the function of raising and lowering the sound volume of a TV set respectively. In other words, some operation keys not used to operate the VTR may be appropriated for use as operation keys effective at reproduction on the VTR.
The learning function thus allows the user to reprogram his or her remote control transmitter apparatus in such a manner as to optimize convenience in handling the transmitter apparatus to control target equipment.
3-1-1 Structure for Implementing the Preset Function
FIGS. 5A and 5B outline control data (for use in remote control purposes) used to implement the preset function, as well as typical control processes involved. The control data shown in FIGS. 5A and 5B is assumed to be in effect when the multi-function remote control transmitter apparatus is arranged to act as dedicated remote control transmitters each for exclusive use with a TV set, a VTR, and a DVD recorder.
As shown in FIG. 5A, the multi-function remote control transmitter apparatus is furnished with a data table DTTBL as a data source for preset use, as well as control data for remotely controlling pieces of equipment that apply to the data table DTTBL. In the data table DTTBL, each column of cells corresponds to one set of remote control data for a single piece of electronic equipment.
More specifically, the data table DTTBL shows different types of electronic equipment (i.e., TV, VTR, DVD recorder) along with the names of the manufacturers (companies A, B, C, etc.) manufacturing the listed pieces of equipment in the row direction of the table, and operation keys K1 through Kn on the multi-function remote control transmitter apparatus in the column direction. The operation keys K1 through Kn illustratively include numeric keys (e.g., “1,” “2,” etc.), mode keys (“Play,” “Stop,” etc.), and arrow keys (↑, ↓, etc.).
It is assumed that operating the first key K1 on the remote control transmitter for exclusive use with company A's TV set triggers output of infrared rays modulated by a control data item D11. On that assumption, the control data item D11 is provided in the cell at the intersection of the column for company A's TV set and the row for the key K1 in the data table DTTBL.
Likewise, it is assumed that operating the second through the n-th keys K2 through Kn on the remote control transmitter for exclusive use with company A's TV set triggers output of infrared rays modulated by control data items D21 through Dn1, respectively. In such a case, the control data items D21 through Dn1 are provided in the cells at the intersections of the column for company A's TV set and each of the rows for the keys K2 through Kn in the data table DTTBL.
It is also assumed that operating an i-th key Ki (i=any one of 1 through n) on the remote control transmitter for exclusive use with company C's VTR triggers output of infrared rays modulated by a control data item Di5. In this case, the control data item Di5 is provided in the cell at the intersection of the column for company C's VTR and the row for the key Ki.
As described, the control data acquired from pushing an operation key on the remote control transmitter for exclusive use with a given type of electronic equipment is placed into those cells in the data table DTTBL which correspond to the electronic equipment in question and to the pushed operation key. If the exclusive-use remote control transmitter does not have any key corresponding to the operation key Ki on the multi-function remote control transmitter apparatus, then the corresponding cell in the data table DTTBL is furnished with dummy control data.
The multi-function remote control transmitter apparatus further includes a data table RAMTBL that can be rewritten for preset use as shown in FIG. 5B, as well as equipment type selection keys SA, SB, and SC as indicated in FIG. 5C. Any one of the equipment type selection keys SA, SB, and SC is operated to switch between the TV set, VTR, and DVD recorder in order to select the desired equipment type for control by the multi-function remote control transmitter apparatus.
The data table RAMTBL has cells in “n” rows and three columns. Each column of the table corresponds to one set of remote control data for one type of electronic equipment. More specifically, the columns correspond to the equipment type selection keys SA, SB and SC, and the rows correspond to the operation keys K1 through Kn.
[3-1-2] Presetting Procedure
Below is a description of the procedure in steps for presetting the multi-function remote control transmitter apparatus. In this example, the equipment type selection keys SA, SB, and SC are preset to represent the operation keys of the remote control transmitters for exclusive use with company B's TV set, company A's VTR, and company D's DVD recorder, respectively.
The steps of the presetting procedure are as follows:
(1) The multi-function remote control transmitter apparatus is placed into preset mode by pushing a set key on the apparatus.
(2) The equipment type selection key SA is pushed.
(3) Company B's TV set is designated by performing a suitable key operation. Carrying out this step copies control data items D12 through Dn2 about company B's TV set from the data table DTTBL into the cells of the first column in the data table RAMTBL. Thereafter, the multi-function remote control transmitter apparatus terminates its preset mode and returns to normal mode.
(4) The steps (1) through (3) above are repeated for each of the other equipment type selection keys SB and SC.
Executing the above procedure copies the control data items D12 through Dn2, D14 through Dn4, and D18 through Dn8 from the data table DTTBL into the cells of the first through the third columns, respectively, in the data table RAMTBL.
Thereafter, when any one of the equipment type selection keys SA through SC is selectively operated, the multi-function remote control transmitter apparatus is set to serve as a remote control transmitter for exclusive use with the corresponding equipment type, as will be described below.
[3-1-3] Remote Control Operations Performed when what has been Preset is Put to Use
For example, pushing the operation key K1 with the equipment type selection key SA held down retrieves the control data item D12 from the cell at the intersection of the column for the selection key SA and the row for the operation key K1 in the data table RAMTBL. Infrared rays modulated by the retrieved control data item D12 are output. As a result, company B's TV set is remotely controlled in the same manner as when the first operation key is pushed on its exclusive-use remote control transmitter, illustratively selecting channel 1.
Once the equipment type selection key SA is pushed, it remains effective unless and until another equipment type selection key SB or SC is operated. Pushing an operation key Ki next retrieves a control data item Di2 corresponding to the equipment type selection key SA from the data table RAMTBL and triggers output of infrared rays modulated by the retrieved control data item Di2. As a result, company B's TV set is remotely controlled in the same manner as when the i-th operation key is pushed on the remote control transmitter for exclusive use with the TV set.
Likewise, pushing the operation key Ki with the equipment type selection key SB or SC held down allows the VTR or DVD recorder to be remotely controlled in the same manner as when the i-th operation key is pushed on the remote control transmitter for exclusive use with the equipment in question.
In the manner described above, the multi-function remote control transmitter apparatus works as a remote control transmitter for dedicated use with relevant equipment in accordance with the equipment type selection key SA, SB or SC that has been pushed selectively.
[3-2-1] Structure for the Learning Function
FIGS. 6A and 6B outline control data used to implement the learning function as well as typical control processes involved. The example depicted by FIGS. 6A and 6B is one in which up to three sets of control data may be learned.
The multi-function remote control transmitter apparatus is furnished with a data table RWTBL that can be rewritten for learning use as shown in FIG. 6A, as well as three learning keys PA, PB, and PC as indicated in FIG. 6B. The data table RWTBL has cells in “n” rows and three columns. Each column of the table corresponds to one set of remote control data. More specifically, the columns correspond to the learning keys PA, PB and PC, and the rows correspond to the operation keys K1 through Kn. Furthermore, the multi-function remote control transmitter apparatus is equipped with an infrared photosensor.
[3-2-2] Learning Procedure
Below is a description of the procedure in steps for getting the multi-function remote control transmitter apparatus to learn the functions of operation keys on the remote control transmitter for exclusive use with a given type of equipment. The steps of the learning procedure are as follows:
(A) The photosensor of the multi-function remote control transmitter apparatus is positioned opposite to an infrared emitter of the remote control transmitter from which to learn remote control operations.
(B) The set key on the multi-function remote control transmitter apparatus is pushed in the same manner as in the step (1) above.
(C) The learning key PA is pushed.
(D) Of the operation keys on the multi-function remote control transmitter apparatus, an operation key Ki is pushed as the key on which the assigned remote control operation is desired to be changed.
(E) Of the operation keys on the exclusive-use remote control transmitter, an operation key Kx is pushed as the key from which the assigned remote control operation is desired to be learned. This triggers output of infrared rays modulated by a control data item Dx that represents the function to be learned and that corresponds to the operation key Kx. The multi-function remote control transmitter apparatus receives the output infrared rays and retrieves the control data item Dx from the received rays. The retrieved control data item Dx is written to that cell in the data table RWTBL which is located at the intersection between the column for the learning key PA pushed in the step (C) above and the row for the operation key Ki pushed in the step (D). Thereafter, the multi-function remote control transmitter apparatus terminates its learning mode and returns to normal mode.
The steps above apply likewise to the other learning keys PB and PC. Thereafter, when any one of the learning keys PA through PC is selectively operated, the multi-function remote control transmitter apparatus is set to serve as a remote control transmitter executing the newly assigned function, as will be described below.
[3-2-3] Remote Control Operations Performed when what has been Learned is Put to Use
For example, pushing the operation key Ki with the learning key PA held down on the multi-function remote control transmitter apparatus retrieves the control data item Dx from the corresponding cell in the data table RWTBL and triggers output of infrared rays modulated by the retrieved control data item Dx. As a result, the electronic equipment whose exclusive-use remote control transmitter was subjected to the learning process receives the control data item Dx from the multi-function remote control transmitter apparatus and is remotely controlled thereby.
In like manner, it is possible to submit the remaining learning keys PB and PC and operation keys K1 through Kn to the learning process. The remote control operations thus learned are later carried out as programmed. The foregoing paragraphs have discussed the steps and processes involved in implementing the learning function.
[4] Others
On some multi-function remote control transmitter apparatus, the preset function (discussed in the subsections 3-1-1 through 3-1-3) may be implemented by writing to the data table RAMTBL the data identifying each particular type of electronic equipment to be remotely controlled in association with a specific equipment type selection key (one of SA through SC) reserved as the key for, say, company B's TV set. In such a case, pushing illustratively the operation key K1 with the equipment type selection key SA held down retrieves from the data table RAMTBL the data about company B's TV set. The action of the operation key K1 together with the retrieved data causes the control data item D11 to be retrieved from the data table DTTBL, whereby the equipment in question is remotely controlled.
The above-described techniques are disclosed illustratively in Japanese Patent No. 2944274.
Where the above-described learning function is in use, iterations of the learning process may result in having the control data items D11 through Dn1 written to the column corresponding to the learning key PA in the data table RWTBL as shown in FIG. 8. This is an exact match with the control data items D11 through Dn1 about company A's TV set in the data table DTTBL in FIG. 5A.
However, the control data items D11 through Dn1 in the data table RWTBL resulting from the learning process could also be copied from the data table DTTBL into the data table RAMTBL for remote control purposes. In other words, the learning-use data table RWTBL in this case is occupied wastefully. That translates into unproductively reducing the number of cells that should be made available for learning purposes in the data table RWTBL. The same applies to the learning keys PB and PC.